


A Fate You Can’t Outrun

by tickles_tea



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Squealing Santa 2020, Squealing Santa 2k20, Tickling, Ticklish Izaya Orihara, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickles_tea/pseuds/tickles_tea
Summary: Yes, that’s what this was. A hunt. This was teeth bared in a grin, a wolf nipping at the heels of a guaranteed kill. This was a fate not even Izaya Orihara could run from.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	A Fate You Can’t Outrun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mortia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortia/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas, Mortia! 
> 
> Our fics ended up being really similar, but I hope you don’t mind!! I wanted to mix a little bit of your chase through the city and punishment tickles prompts so tada~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift!

Izaya can’t remember ever running this fast in his life. Perhaps it was because of what was at stake or maybe because his life was truly on the line this time. If he was being honest, it was probably the former. 

He’d been in life threatening situations before and not even those had made him feel this type of fear. 

His lungs were burning and sweat was beading at his temples. His coat whipped wildly behind him as he leapt over staircases and uprooted vending machines. One wrong move and it would be over.

Behind him, he could hear Shizuo growling through grinning teeth. “Izayaaaaa~ Stop running, you damn flea! Come face me like a man!”

Izaya couldn’t even find the breath for a witty response, as focused as he was on getting away. The one sided shouting is what truly made this chase unnatural to the locals who watched in awe. The man who taunted death would usually shout out words that would cost a weaker man his life, while a beast in man’s clothing tried to make him pay that price. The lack of taunts this time threw off the balance of the city. Perhaps it was ironic that Izaya’s _silence_ is what created such an air of uneasiness. 

Even stranger, Shizuo pursued him with even greater fervor than usual. His eyes held a certain confidence that pushed his legs to run faster, to move quicker. He tore through the streets, ripping up stop signs with the ease of someone plucking a flower from the ground. They were merely tools to aid him in his hunt. 

Yes, that’s what this was. A hunt. This was teeth bared in a grin, a wolf nipping at the heels of a guaranteed kill. This was a fate not even Izaya Orihara could run from. 

Izaya himself knew this. However, at the very least, he hoped he could face it alone, without the prying eyes of strangers watching his defeat. Funny, how the one who watched didn’t like to be watched himself. 

Desperation and his own pride fueled him as he ran from the bustling heart of Ikebukuro to a quieter residential area, Shizuo staying just a few steps behind. Izaya’s heart was pounding in his chest like a drum, the beat and the patter of footsteps playing like a song of adrenaline. The melody was coming to a close, though, as Izaya’s energy waned and his destination drew nearer. A small apartment-cheap but cozy- and home to none other than Ikebukuro’s Fighting Doll.

Pushing passed the front door, Izaya made it a few steps into the apartment before he skidded to an abrupt stop. “You really shouldn’t leave your door unlocked,” he said, words breathy and strained. He turned with a shaky smirk, watching Shizuo step gingerly into the genkan as if he hadn’t been running for nearly an hour. “Who knows what kind of person could come in while you’re gone.”

Shizuo stared down at him with a scowl, reaching up to pluck the sunglasses off his nose and tuck them into his vest. “No one is stupid enough to come here. No one but you!” He growled, grabbing Izaya by the collar and pushing him up against the wall. “It was you wasn’t it?”

Izaya grinned, heart still thrumming in his chest. “Hm? I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific.”

This only infuriated Shizuo more, and he pushed in closer with a snarl. “You posted my phone number on that damn forum!”

The oblivious act didn’t last, a little giggle slipping past the informant’s lips. The image of Shizuo growing increasingly irritated with each new call-his shouted demands of how they got this number met with startled squeals or heavy breathing-was just too funny. However, Shizuo didn’t seem to see the humor in it.

“You little shit!” He shook him once, but the man just continued to snicker like the little imp he was. The sight of that pearly white smile reminded Shizuo of the punishment Izaya had rightfully earned, the perfect alternative to being violently shaken like a flea cocktail. He’d almost forgotten. Shizuo’s mouth twisted up into a wicked grin. “You think it’s funny, huh?! I’ll give you something to laugh about!” 

Almost instantly, the mirth disappeared from Izaya’s face and he went pale. Perhaps foolishly, the man had gotten carried away by his own amusement, forgetting for a moment his own imminent castigation. It was easy to figure what Shizuo would think was a suitable punishment for putting his phone number on the internet. Not one week earlier, one of Izaya’s biggest secrets had been revealed, and it was one Shizuo would surely take advantage of.

As expected, Shizuo easily pinned Izaya’s arms above his head. Izaya’s frantic struggles to escape were about as effective as a dandelion facing a tornado. Futile and pointless. He’d known this was inevitable, but that didn’t make accepting it any easier.

Izaya whined pathetically.

His cheeks were already dusted red and a helpless smile twitched at the corners of his lips in anticipation. As stubborn and collected as the informant was, there was one thing he was particularly weak to. Something simple, unexpected, and surprisingly innocuous.

And it was a special treat to see Izaya Orihara so nervous, one Shizuo ate up happily.

“Why do you look so scared, Izaya-kun?” Shizuo taunted with a cruel grin, wiggling his fingers in the air just to see his partner flinch. It was an entertaining reaction, but not nearly as good as the one he got when he finally clawed at Izaya’s ribs. Izaya lit up like a live wire, jolting and screeching like he’d been electrocuted.

“No! D-dohohon’t! Fahahaha!” Izaya’s face was twisted into ticklish desperation, cheeks flushed and mouth stretched wide on his laughter. He tugged frantically at his arms as Shizuo’s deft fingers tickled up the curve of his rib cage and into the hollow of his underarm. “No! Shizu-chan! Nahaha! Stahahap!”

Now, Shizuo didn’t usually find pleasure in the suffering of others, but this was more than well deserved. He’d been tormented by the incessant buzzing of his phone all day, and now it was time for him to wreak justice on the man responsible for it. Wanting to give Izaya a taste of his own medicine, Shizuo buzzed his fingers into his armpit, taking particular satisfaction in the girlish squeal it drew from his lips. “How do you like it?!” He asked, voice still rough on lingering frustration but not as biting as before. The terrifying grin he’d been wearing since they’d gotten home had softened a bit too. For being such a shitty person, Izaya had a very cute and bubbly laugh. When it was genuine, that is.

His usual condescending snickers were nothing like the sweet giggles he let out now.

Shizuo slipped his hand down to creep under the hem of Izaya’s shirt, which had come untucked in his struggle. Curious, he gently scratched at the-apparently very sensitive-patch of skin right below Izaya’s navel. Izaya’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “Ahh! Nohohot there! Hahahaha!” 

Shizuo found it fascinating how the man’s belly twitched and sucked in to escape the ticklish torment. All the while, Izaya was desperately trying to speak through his uncontrollable giggles. “You’re gonna crush my organs with your st-stupid monster hands! Nahaha!” Betrayed by his own body, Izaya protested in the privacy of his mind. 

_This idiot can’t control his strength enough to not break my cups, but he can do this?!_

It was true that Shizuo was being surprisingly gentle in his touches-just light brushes of fingertips or gentle pokes and prods. All of which were horribly ticklish.

Izaya squealed when his partner switched to lightly clawing at his belly. “You bahahastard! Stop-!” His shouted complaints were cut off by another burst of laughter at the mischievous finger wiggling into his navel. The informant bounced and writhed and tugged at his arms as much as he could, but he was completely at the other man’s mercy. And unfortunately for him, Ikebukuro’s Fighting Doll had very little sympathy for his plight.

“Who knew the flea was so ticklish~?” Shizuo teased, sounding very amused. “Someone like that shouldn’t cause so much trouble. Otherwise, someone might get pissed off and tickle them until they pass out!”

His hand shot down to pinch at Izaya’s hip, thumb rubbing torturously in the dip of the bone and making Izaya jump with a silent screech. “Oh shihihit! No, no, no, no! Uwahahaha! P-please-! Shizu-chan!” 

Izaya _hated_ that he had to resort to begging, but this was unbearable. It felt like every single one of his nerves was lit up in a flurry of ticklish agony while all he could do was tug helplessly at the vice like grip at his wrists. Some would say he deserved this punishment-perhaps even Izaya himself would agree-but the fact of the matter was that even he wished for clemency. And his teary eyes and breathless laughter must have soothed the beast, for he was granted it. The tickling stopped, but quiet giggles still shook the informant’s shoulders.

Shizuo thought it was ridiculously cute. 

“You sorry?” He asked, amusement clear in his tone. Izaya gave a weak nod. “Knowing you, you’ll probably do something later to make me regret letting you go,” Shizuo added. 

Even as exhausted as he was, Izaya had to grin. “Of course.”

Shizuo snorted and released his wrists before pulling his idiotic boyfriend close against his chest. “Bastard…” he grumbled, burying his nose in the other’s silky black hair and breathing in that unique Izaya scent. It drove him mad in the best and worst ways, not unlike the man himself. 

It was undeniable that Izaya was a pain in the ass. Always had been and always would be. But if he was being honest, Shizuo wouldn't have it any other way. This was the man he’d fallen in love with, the man who’d stolen his heart right from his chest. This was the man he wanted to spend his life with.

With Izaya leaning into him and hiding his red cheeks in Shizuo’s vest, Shizuo wondered how they’d gotten here, what string had connected them to seek out each other time and time again. And surprisingly, he found an answer in their linked hands and shared kiss. 

It was simple really.

This was a fate they could never escape even if they tried. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in more stories like this, you can find me at https://tickles-tea.tumblr.com/ ^^


End file.
